


Babysitting Blues 21

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Babysitting Blues!Verse [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babysitting Blues!Verse, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Babysitting Blues 21

Gabriel and Dean were terrified at the sight before them. The house was a wreck, toys, books, and clothes spread across the floor, the two responsible for the carnage giggling like a pair of madmen on the floor, naked as the day they were born and covered with what looked like chocolate frosting.  
Sam and Castiel would be there any minute to pick up De, and the boy was grinning at his uncles as if daring them to do something about it. Little Sammy was almost as bad, his angelic little face covered in chocolate as he giggled so hard he was shaking. Michael and Jimmy would be there soon as well to pick up the squirming four and a half year old.   
Neither Dean nor Gabriel could figure out just what the boys had gotten into, nor how they have caused such a mess in such a short time. They had left the boys napping on the couch, going into the kitchen for about 15 minutes, only long enough to drink a cup of coffee and walked out into a disaster zone.   
De was laughing, chocolate covering his face and drenching his hair, a smirk on his young face as he tried and failed to look innocent.  
There was a knock on the door, and De and Sammy went running to answer it, leaving a stunned Dean and Gabriel in their wake.  
Sam, Castiel, Michael, and Jimmy were standing on the porch. They took one look at their sons, then back at Gabriel and Dean before breaking down in laughter.


End file.
